Anchoring of the Eye of Harmony
The Anchoring of the Eye of Harmony (April 30th) is a Gallifreyan day commemorating one of the important events in Gallifreyan history, similar to the Creation of the Web of Time. Parallel to how the Creation of the Web of Time is optionally dedicated to the Menti Celesti Time, the Anchoring of the Eye of Harmony can be optionally dedicated to Her facet Space. The Anchoring of the Eye of Harmony is a day for contemplation of the vastness of the universe, and all of the discoveries that have both been made about the universe so far and the potential for new discoveries. It is a day for a celebration of knowledge, but also for celebration of how useful questioning ideas can be. Like all days optionally dedicated to the Menti Celesti, balance is particularly important on this day - specifically, the balance of magic versus science. Along with Two Suns Day and Dial Day, the Anchoring of the Eye of Harmony is one of the more solemn holidays that is linked with the Menti Celesti, as it is both a day for celebration and for contemplation. On Gallifrey, Omega's death occurred on this day, however, it is a distinct holiday from the Death of Omega due to the fact that it is a celebration and (optionally) a holiday dedicated to one of the Menti Celesti, and focused around different principles than the Death of Omega. Ritual The Gold Usher leads the ritual. If they are unavailable, either the Bronze Usher or another person previously designated by them to lead the ritual does so. The ritual can also be practiced individually, or lead by an individual should they be recognizing the holiday with a group outside of New Gallifrey. Today we commemorate an event of great significance, An occasion both most wondrous and solemn, We the people of New Gallifrey gather to recall, honor, and reflect on a singularly important event in Gallifreyan history - the Anchoring of the Eye of Harmony. With great effort and at great and tragic cost was Rassilon’s Star anchored, And henceforth did it grant Gallifreyan Time Lords the ability to travel through time. A key aspect of our identity and culture, a gift and an immense responsibility. The truth of the Eye of Harmony was not always known and honored; Indeed for a time it was nearly forgotten on Gallifrey, considered nearly legend. Yet here, today, we of New Gallifrey remember, And we welcome the power of its lessons, even if our current Earth-bound bodies cannot embrace its full power of time travel itself. Today we contemplate the vastness of the universe - known and yet to be discovered. We celebrate knowledge, progress, and scientific advancements. We celebrate the wonder of mystery, of spirituality perhaps not entirely comprehensible to the mortal living, of the possibilities of magic, and of metaphysical realities yet to be understood. We draw inspiration from those who have gone before us, undertaken difficult quests and made significant discoveries, And we vow to remain ever curious and open to learning, as we consider that countless discoveries and advancements await, yet to be made, perhaps ours to claim. Yet we temper our inspired enthusiasm With the other lessons the Anchoring of the Eye of Harmony makes so clear. Rassilon’s Star was not granted to the people of Gallifrey without cost. Much was risked, a difficult journey undertaken, and perhaps even a dearly treasured life lost. Knowledge and advancement does not always come easily, And it is fitting to question the value of information sought or innovations suggested. Even discoveries very much worth making, of key, vital, importance May demand from those who seek them a price Of great effort, of time, of the discomfort inherent in changing one’s point of view, of confusion and frustration in the course of the quest, and perhaps of sacrifice to the dangers of discovery. Today we contemplate the value of balancing knowledge and science with mystery and magic. We consider the importance of questioning, not just as part of a search for new knowledge but as a critical element in considering whether the knowledge in question should be pursued. We reflect upon the bravery and determination it takes to bring about innovations for the advancement of society. We honor the efforts taken and risks accepted by those who have made key discoveries in our past, and we embrace the inspiring truth that there will always be more to learn and discover in our future. If one is alone, the following is said: Shadows hide me, stars guide me. If one is within a group, the following is said: Shadows hide you from what may harm you, Stars guide you to the Truth. Category:Holidays Category:Holidays linked to the Menti Celesti Category:Culture Category:Rituals